<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skydive by TheSofterGentlerMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552012">Skydive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe'>TheSofterGentlerMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora and Catra test a device together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skydive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally going to be the end of another fic but it didn't quite gel for me so I'm presenting it here as a short piece. </p>
<p>Shall we?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Adora and Catra stood inside the airlock of Mara’s Dream as Adora checked over Catra’s spacesuit one more time. Once she was satisfied, she transformed into She-Ra and said, “Alright, Darla, we’re ready to go. Open it up please.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Certainly, Administrator Adora,” Darla said as the door opened to reveal starlight above and Etheria slowly passing beneath them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora and Catra stood hand in hand on the edge of the airlock and watched the world turn beneath them as a little capsule, large enough for one person, drifted on a tether directly in front of the airlock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s a long drop,” Catra said. “We really like hanging on the edge of things don’t we?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, but this time, we’re dropping together,” Adora said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Catra laughed and said, “Well, that’s one way to put it. Now let me get into Entrapta’s gadget and we’ll get started on this.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Catra climbed into the small capsule and stretched out. Adora made a platform next to it so she could watch as Catra snugged the harness tight around her and see that the holographic controls Darla helped Entrapta design lit up around Catra’s gloves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Any problems?” Adora said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nope, fits like a glove,” Catra said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“OK, we’ll drop as soon as you’re ready. I’ll be with you all the way down and we should land right outside Bright Moon,” Adora said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Catra grinned and said, “I know. We’ve been over this a dozen times.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know,” Adora said. “I love you. Ready?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you too,” Catra said as she began to close the hatch. “See you on the ground.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the capsule began to move, Adora began to follow it. It wasn’t long before Mara’s Dream was just a speck behind them and she could feel the atmosphere starting to drag on them. The capsule began to glow as it ionized the air around it. Adora fell head down close to the capsule and she could feel the air starting to glow around her as well as she used She-Ra’s power to keep herself safe. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Adora noticed that Catra was starting to move the capsule around her, in a controlled spiral. Adora grinned as she understood what she was doing. Catra wanted one more dance before their vacation was finished. Adora began to counter-spiral and they danced through the heavens, streaking towards the ground. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From the ground, their friends and family waited and looked up in the darkening evening sky, waiting for them. It was Finn who spotted them first. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There! There!” they shouted and pointed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone looked up in wonder as they saw the spiral, the dance, of the two women, glowing and entwining together, as they left a trail of light behind them as they sped towards the ground and back to be reunited with their friends. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>